The present invention relates to a small device for use in an automotive vehicle to remind the driver to think when he or she is exiting the vehicle. More specifically in a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a mechanical device which, upon opening of the vehicle door, pivots into a position which blocks the door from closing to remind the driver to confirm that there is no child about to be left behind in the vehicle.
Despite the development of child safety devices which improve the safety of children riding in moving automotive vehicles, such as car seats for children, there remain safety issues relating to children being accidentally left behind in vehicles. There also are similar issues concerning pets being left in automotive vehicles. If left unattended for a length of time in a vehicle, a child may become dehydrated or suffer adverse effects from heat or cold. That this can have disastrous consequences is well publicized and there have been some developmental efforts to prevent the occurrence. For example, a child car seat alert system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,250,869, Jul. 31, 2007 to Le'Roychelle Davis and a warning system for detecting presence of a child in an infant seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,472, Mar. 22, 2005 to Gift et al. However, it is believed there remains a need for an inexpensive reminder device which can be used to remind a driver to check to make sure a child is not about to be left behind in the vehicle.
While modern society offers many benefits, it also often offers many stresses due to the hectic life many choose to live. It is believed that one of the problems raised by stress is that of forgetting things. Of course, there are devices already known for the purpose of reminding one about something. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,928, Sep. 19, 1995 discloses an apparatus for the prevention of locking a key in a car and U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,446 discloses a reminder device which is attached to an umbrella. However, it is believed there remains a need for a reminder device to aid in the prevention of accidentally leaving a child behind in a vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an inexpensive, simple device which can serve as a reminder device when one opens the door of an automotive vehicle. Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following disclosure taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims.